Sweet Dreams Baby
by r2roswell
Summary: AU. Renesmee/Bella. Renesmee though part vampire/part human is growing up the normal human way and Charlie is in on the vampire secrets.
1. My Child

**1.) My Child**

Is there such thing as a perfect life? I never used to believe so until I got the kind of life most girls only fantasize about. It was hard to believe that just three months ago I had been completely human. Memories of that life were vague at best almost as if a curtain had been put in front of me and all I could see were silhouettes of a life once lived but one human memory that wasn't as vague as the rest was my few moments of agony as I waited for my little one to come into this world.

Renesmee. Someone who had not been planned but a miracle child nonetheless. I never thought I wanted anyone more than I wanted Edward and I had never even planned on being a mom. I knew what giving up my human life would mean and I had been okay with that but it all changed the moment I found out I was pregnant. The fact that it was Edward's child and no one else's made me fight harder for her than I've ever fought for anything in my entire life. And now with my new heart and more space in my own mind the love I feel for her is tenfold. Renesmee. Edward's daughter. My daughter. Could this life be any more perfect?

I could smell his scent behind me. His hands no longer ice cold as they once had been, gently wrapped around my waist. He placed his head on my shoulder.

"You don't have to watch her every second," he said.

"I know," I replied back. "I like watching her sleep and it's just too hard to tear myself away."

"I know I haven't said it much but thank you."

"For what," I asked him.

"For fighting for her."

I could do nothing but smile at my sleeping child, our sleeping child.

Through some sessions of practice with my mind shield I had been able to expand it enough to where Edward and I could share both our thoughts. In his I had been able to see my human life and the fight I had put up for Renesmee. I had fought for her because she had been created out of a love more powerful than anything else. Though Edward had been frozen forever in time it seemed that fate was not done with him yet. Our love had been so powerful beyond words that it had created this infant who lay sleeping before us. And while I had also seen the pain I put Edward in, the end result had been worth it. We had a perfect baby girl, part human/part vampire, but more powerful and beautiful than anyone could ever dream of.

"Let's let her sleep," Edward said taking me out of my reverie. "She's gonna have a big day tomorrow."

I finally turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Edward just smiled as we walked hand in hand to our room. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

I grumbled a little. Even now I still hated surprises, that hadn't changed. Edward couldn't help but laugh. He always found my distaste at surprises quite amusing. Rather than make love as had become our fairly usual routine, we both laid on the bed in silence listening to Renesmee's tiny but strong heartbeat. The sound was so soothing that it would probably put us to sleep if that was even possible for us. Out in the distance a low wolf howl could be heard. Jacob was falling asleep to the sound of Renesmee too. I smiled before snuggling in closer to Edward as we watched the night fade away.


	2. Blink

**2.) Blink**

"Good morning little one," I said to Renesmee as she started waking up in her crib. Edward stood behind me smiling at his daughter. "Do you want to get ready to go to grandma and grandpa's house?"

It was weird using those words. To me they had always been Carlilse and Esme. Being so young myself I had never had the intention of making anyone grandparents much less my own. I picked up Renesmee from her crib and went and sat in the rocking chair. Edward brought me a bottle filled with elk blood, Renesmee's favorite substitute since humans were off limits. A short time later Edward helped me get her dressed. Renesmee didn't have much trouble, all ready she was picking up after her aunt Alice in wanting to be pretty for people.

It was only a few short strides to the main Cullen house. Jake was all ready waiting. Renesmee placed her hand on my cheek indicating that she wanted to be with Jacob. I reluctantly handed her over to him.

"Try not to think about it," Edward said to me as we made our way in the house.

"It's hard not to," I muttered.

Jacob's imprinting of Renesmee was a constant thorn in my side. I knew for now Jake was just a big brother to her but eventually that would change, he would become whatever Renesmee needed him to be.

My thoughts were interrupted as Carlisle asked me a direct question.

"She slept perfectly," I answered still amazed at my mind's capacity.

"She dreams a lot," Edward said. I nodded. I had seen inside her thoughts as well.

"Good for her," replied Esme, "A little girl should dream. Just don't intrude too much."

Edward nodded a little bothered by Esme's small scolding. It had always been difficult for him not to be in other people's thoughts but I knew for the sake of his daughter he would try.

I walked over to the window and watched as Jake carefully held Renesmee. He had a leaf in hand and was letting her play with it. Renesmee touched his face in return to show him something. Jake laughed.

I could see Edward's smile reflect from the window.

"What's in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking about her future is all," I replied.

Again Edward came and wrapped his arms around me. I placed a hand on his face and kept one on his hands. "She'll be okay, we all will."

"I know but it's her future I worry about. She hasn't aged anymore Edward. I know she hasn't aged since she was born but still I don't know if we should be worried."

"Well maybe it's the human side taking over. In theory if you think about it, it makes sense. She had a gestation period of just a month and now that she's no longer inside of you maybe she'll grow up the human way. Part vampire, part human."

"Guess if that's the case we should really take advantage of the time we have. I know eighteen years seems like a long time but one minute she'll be our little girl and the next…"

I couldn't even bring myself to say the words that were floating through my mind.

Edward sighed, "I know." We continued to stare at Jake and Renesmee for a little while until Edward changed the subject. "We should probably go hunting."

"I'm not really that thirsty."

"I know but just for precautionary sake. Please, for me."

I turned to face him, "Edward Cullen what are you hiding?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled one of his many smiles that I could not resist.


	3. Always

**3. Always**

Our hunt didn't take very long only because Edward had a set schedule. We managed to find a few mountain lions higher up. As we neared the house Edward and I slowed our pace. If it had been up to me we would have been in the house within a second but Edward had something going on. Not even my persuasion of using my ability was good enough for him so I had to keep my shield to myself.

Edward took my hand as we walked inside. It caught me off guard to see Charlie sitting on the couch holding Renesmee with Jake hovering close.

"Morning Bells," Charlie said to me.

I looked at Edward and Alice who had entered the room.

"You knew about this," I said to him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

I cringed at that word. I changed my expression and looked over at Alice. "And you wouldn't tell me?"

"I wanted to but Edward here wouldn't let me."

I reminded myself to smile at Charlie who I had not seen in a couple of weeks since he found out the semi-truth about my new life. He had needed some time and I accepted that. The fact that he wanted me in his life at all was enough.

Charlie handed Renesmee to Jacob and came up and hugged me.

"It's good to see you," he said to me.

"You too dad," I replied as I felt him shiver with my embrace.

"Guess I should always wear a jacket around you now kid," he said.

"Right here chief," Jake said still on the floor with Renesmee. "I run at a full 109 degrees."

Charlie just nodded.

"Sorry," I replied to him in response to his previous statement.

"It's not your fault. Part of the new life right or so Jacob tells me."

I went over to Jake and he handed Renesmee to me without reserve. He might've had some stupid moronic wolf claim to her but Renesmee would always be my daughter so I had first dibs.

I turned back facing Charlie. "Not that I'm not surprised to see you here dad but what are you doing here?"

Charlie looked at Edward who was standing by my side. "You didn't tell her," he asked.

"I thought you might want to," Edward replied.

Charlie placed his hands in his pockets. "Well Bells, Billy and I were gonna go fishing and we wanted to know if you, Jake and Ne… Renesmee wanted to come along." I hesitated for a moment and Charlie placed up a hand, "Now I know you don't like to fish but I just thought, well Billy and I thought it would be nice. It's been a while since the four of us hung out. Kind of for old times' sake."

I hesitated for a split second until my mood suddenly changed. Jasper. I looked over near Alice and sure enough he was there smiling at me.

"Sounds great dad," I replied. "I should probably head back home and get…"

Alice skipped forward, "All ready done. Renesmee's things are all ready in the trunk of Charlie's cruiser."

"Are you sure you got everything?"

Alice placed her hand on one of my under hands that was cradling Renesmee. "Yes, baby carriage, extra sets of clothes, and a few bottles and Emmett had a car seat put in place."

"What about diapers," Charlie interceded.

"Need to know Charlie," Jake said to him.

"Right of course. Well we should get going if we actually want to catch something. Bells I'll wait for you in the car?"

"Sure, I'll be right there."

I turned to face Edward. "You're not coming with us," I asked.

Edward took in an involuntary breath, "No I think you should go without me. I know Charlie wants to just spend time with you and his granddaughter. It will be good for the three of you. I'll be here when you get back."

I smiled at Edward. Normally I hated not having him by my side at every second of the day but for some reason, one I couldn't seem to figure out, I felt grateful that Edward was giving me some alone time with Charlie even if we were going to be spending time with the Blacks as well.

I leaned on my toes and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too my Bella."

Renesmee passed on her love to her dad as well and we were off. Jake took the front seat for which I was thankful. I placed Renesmee in her car seat and took the seat next to her. We made our way to White Water Lake where we met up with Billy. He brought his truck which was loaded with fishing gear and human food as well as a portable stove.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been years since I had been here but the familiarity of it was still the same. Jake got out the carriage and Renesmee's diaper bag as I worked on getting her out of her car seat. Charlie was busy grabbing his tackle and fishing poles. There was a heavy over cast but nothing to indicate any rain.

We managed to find a good spot near one of the small docks. I began to place Renesmee in her carriage when Jacob came up to me.

"She doesn't have to sleep there you know."

"What do you mean?"

"She could sleep with me."

I quickly hissed at Jacob.

"Woah not like that. I just meant, I was gonna phase anyways and just relax so she might be more comfortable sleeping on something soft. I promise I'll be careful with her."

"And why would I do that?"

"I just figured one of us should look after her since you probably want to be with Charlie." I didn't know what to say let alone what to do. "Come on Bella shouldn't we at least try to be friends, for the sake of them?" Jake said pointing to our dads.

I sighed knowing he was right. Whatever our differences were when it came to Renesmee, I didn't want to be the one to cause trouble for what should be a pleasant day for all of us.

"Okay all right but don't think you're the only one who has a claim to her. When you do that it just makes me feel out of place."

"Bella, you're her mother nothing can change that. I'm not stupid, I know the bond you have with her is tighter than mine but I can't turn it off."

"I know that. It's just gonna take time to get used to this that's all."

"Well as I've said before, I got all the time in the world."

"So do I," I replied.

Jake smiled. "I'll be right back."

Jake went off into the woods to transform and I stood near Renesmee waiting for him. It didn't take long, over the past few months Jake continued to get faster and faster at his transformation.

"Do you ever get used to that," I heard Charlie say to Billy as he turned to see a huge wolf standing near me and Renesmee.

"It's just a part of life Charlie. It's a genetic trait."

"You never got it?"

"No I did but at the time there weren't any vampires occupying our territory so my generation never needed it."

I could see Charlie cringe at the word 'vampire'. Sometimes I wished I could rewind the clock so that Charlie never knew the secret. It wasn't fair to him. I went over to Renesmee, picked her up and placed her gently on Jake's back. Renesmee curled up clearly happy to be with her best friend. Instinctively as I sometimes did in my shady past I ruffled Jake's hair. He didn't have to reach far to lick my face.

"Ugh mongrel," I said to him teasingly. "Don't wake her," I warned him. If Edward was right, and that Renesmee was in fact growing up human then she needed all the rest she could get for a child her age. Knowing my daughter was in safe hands, I walked over to where Charlie and Billy were sitting on the dock with their fishing poles.

"Got one for me," I asked. Charlie looked up and was a little surprised to see me standing there. It had been a long while since I had fished and even then all I had really done was sat around reading.

"Sure do," replied Charlie. "I was kind of hoping you would come around."

I took a seat on the dock and let my feet dangle. "Better late than never," I said taking the extra pole from him. My cast ended up going a little further than I would have anticipated. It was easy to forget my newfound strength.

"Is Nes…Renesmee asleep?" he asked me.

"It's okay dad, you can call her Nessie, everyone else does and yeah she's taking a nap with Jake."

"Is that wise, keeping her on top of a wolf?"

I looked back to make sure then turned my attention to the water. "She'll be fine. Jake is very…protective of her. She doesn't just take after me though, she's more like her father."

"She's a great Bells just like her mother. Whatever miss giving's I've had, you've done good kid."

I looked up at Charlie and smiled. "Thanks dad."

We continued to sit in silence for the next three hours until I heard Charlie and Billy's stomachs growl.

"You guys should probably eat something," I said breaking the silence. "I'm pretty sure the fish aren't going anywhere."

"She's right Charlie," said Billy, "What do you say we take a break for a while and munch out on some of those hot dogs?"

"Works for me."

I was all ready up making my way towards Jake and Renesmee. Jake raised his head when he smelled me coming.

"Jake you hungry?"

He nodded his head a little as to not disturb Renesmee who was all ready starting to wake up on her own anyways.

"I'll take her. You should probably go change." I reached down for Renesmee. "Hey pretty girl," I said to her softly. "Did you have a nice nap?" She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes, my eyes. She placed her hand up to my cheek showing me a dream she had and then she showed me that she was thirsty. "Okay, I'll get you your bottle in a minute." Renesmee tucked herself near my breast and I knew she was satisfied that she would be getting something to drink soon.

I walked over to her diaper bag and pulled out a bottle, thankful to Alice that she had decided to go with a dark colored one so Charlie wouldn't get grossed out. I looked at the bottle and then at Jake. An idea came to mind and I smirked.

"Hey Jake, do you want to feed her?" I asked walking over to the boys.

Jake chocked on a hotdog. "You're kidding right?"

"Well you're so attached that I just figured you might want to help feed her."

Jake's nose wrinkled. "Sorry that's your job mom." I smiled at Jake and he started to catch onto the joke. "Oh, funny are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Of course not Renesmee would be mad if I did. I just wanted to see the reaction on your face."

"Cute Bells, very funny."

I walked over and took a seat next to Charlie who was slowly eating his chips. Renesmee was asleep in my arms again but knowing she was hungry I had to wake her.

"Renesmee, wake up sweetie. You have to eat." Her eyes snapped open and looked at me. I smiled down at her. "There you go," I said placing the bottle in her mouth. I could feel Charlie's eyes on me as he watched me take care of Renesmee.

"You're a natural," Charlie said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah who would have thought? I never planned on being a mom but when I found out I was pregnant with Renesmee that all changed. Aside from Edward, she's everything."

"Kids will do that to ya. I remember when your mom found out she was pregnant with you. I was terrified. Didn't think I was ready to be a dad but then you came into this world with those big brown eyes of yours and I just knew everything would be okay even in the rocky stages of life. The good thing about her is that she'll never be alone in this world. She has some great people in her life that will look after her."

I looked up at my dad. His voice was so distant as if he were looking far into a future I couldn't see. And the thing that threw me off was that Charlie Swan was never the sentimental type. Something had changed but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Dad, is everything okay?"

I could see Billy and Jake glance our way but I ignored them focusing my attention solely on the little girl in my arms and my father before me. By then Renesmee had finished her bottle so I placed it aside.

"Dad," I said again.

Charlie placed his plate aside, the hotdog still untouched and his drink not even open. Charlie looked up and smiled at me.

"Everything's great Bells. I promise."

"Dad, you would never lie to me would you?"

"Everything's fine Bella, I promise. You don't need to worry about me."

Somehow that didn't put my mind at ease.

"Come on kid," he said to me, "What do you say you put Renesmee down for another nap and we can fish on the dock, just the two of us? I love my granddaughter but I miss spending some alone time with my daughter."

I looked down at Renesmee who had all ready fallen asleep in my arms again. I looked up at Charlie. "Sure, okay."

The two of us got up, Charlie hesitated for a second and I was quick to grab onto him with one arm while Renesmee stayed in another.

"It's nothing," he said to me.

"That's probably because you didn't eat anything."

"Not really that hungry. Just can't stomach hot dogs like I used to. Damn shame to."

"Dad are you sure you're okay?"

"Let's just go fish hu Bells?"

I walked over to Renesmee's carriage and placed her in it. This time I would let her sleep there rather than on Jacob. Jacob didn't contest. I walked back to the dock where Charlie had all ready gotten situated.

From behind me I could clearly hear Jake talking to Billy.

"Dad, what's going on with Charlie?" he said in almost a whisper.

"It's not my story to tell son," he calmly said.

Something was going on and that had me worried. I did my best to let that pass and just focus on my time with Charlie.


	4. Going Under In My Arms

** Under/In My Arms**

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," I asked him as I kept my eyes focused on the water. I could see Charlie shake his head from my peripheral vision not knowing what to say.

"I don't know Bells. I guess with you starting a family of your own I didn't want to ruin that for you."

I looked up at him. I could feel a rush of emotion course through me, tears unable to form to burst their way out. "You are my family. You should have told me."

Charlie smiled at me as if nothing had changed. "I'm going to be okay Bells. Nothing's gonna change. The doctor told me to just continue on with my life like I always have."

"You're sure?"

"Bella, I'm okay."

I stayed silent for a little bit paying close attention to his heartbeat. I wondered why I had never noticed it before, the fastness of it and the higher breathing rate. Maybe I hadn't wanted to look too hard. Charlie had always been a rock as far as I was concerned. He always seemed like the more invincible one.

After the news he had shared with me I knew things had changed but for Charlie's sake I would believe his lie when he told me he was okay.

~*~*~*~*~

Charlie and I continued to sit fishing as if nothing had happened but a lot of things had happened. Billy rolled over a short time after while Jake was with Renesmee. It was then, when the Black's had interrupted my piece of mind that I could feel myself snapping, the anger beginning to work its way to the surface.

I stood up in less than half a second much to Charlie and Billy's disapproval. Jacob was over in an instant with Renesmee in his arms, his body facing sideways as to keep Renesmee out of the way.

"Bella," he said, "Everything okay?"

I had to desperately fight to keep my anger inside.

"Stand back Jake," I replied to him.

Rather than do as I asked, he handed Renesmee to Charlie and took his place between me and our family.

"Bella whatever is going on you need to calm down."

I could feel my own involuntary breathing go faster. I hissed. Maybe not my best move since Jake transformed in that instant. He growled at me and I challenged him back. I could see what he was doing. He was doing, he was pushing me across the river and towards the woods. I looked to Charlie who held my daughter and to Billy who had a disappointed look on his face. I looked back at Jake who still had his teeth showing in my direction.

Taking a deep breath I released my shoulders and ran into the deep woods with Jake following behind me. When we were clearly out of hearing range from Charlie and Billy Jake morphed back.

"Want to tell me what the hell happened," Jake asked me.

Still in my stupor I threw my fist into a nearby tree knocking it over. The next thing I picked up was a boulder which I hurled several feet which hit another tree. With my energy feeling like it had been spent I sat myself down and let my shoulders move back and forth as I let myself breath.

"Talk to me Bella," Jake said sitting on the ground next to me. "What's going on?"

"He's dying," I finally said.

"Charlie, no way that's impossible."

"Yeah," I said whipping at tears that weren't there. "That's what I thought but I can feel it now that I'm paying closer attention." I looked up and shook my head, "Damn it how does this even happen? Charlie can't die. He just can't."

"I'm sorry Bella. I really don't know what to say."

"That's okay neither do I." I looked at Jacob with fear in my eyes, "What am I supposed to do Jake?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out. You don't have to go through this thing alone Bella. I'm not going anywhere and I know you're family isn't going to leave you either. The Cullens, Edward, even your daughter. Let us be your rock. Don't shut us out okay?"

I looked up and let a small smile cross my face. Jacob knew me so well. I had a habit of shutting people out when life dealt me the wrong hand. Memories of my human life were vague but I could still remember the pain I had gone through when Edward had left. It had been unbearable and worse I had let myself go through it alone until Jacob had become a band-aid to cover my wound and the eventual scar.

"Come on, we should get back to Charlie," Jake said standing up and pulling me up with him. "I'm sure he's worried about you."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"I'm sure Charlie understands. So what do you say, I'll race you and I'm sure I can beat you too."

I smiled at Jake. "Yeah right," I replied, "Like you can beat me."

"Honey I was born to outrun vampires."

"Maybe so dog-boy but were you born to out beat the strongest vampire in existence?"

"Well Mrs. Cullen that sounds like a challenge." He smiled. "You're on!"

~*~*~*~*~

It didn't take Jake and I to arrive back to the lake. I was laughing with the knowledge I had won.

"Don't get used to it," Jake said giving me a friendly shove. "I let you win."

"I doubt that."

We both slowed to a walk as we saw Charlie head in our direction.

"I'll go keep an eye on Nessie," Jake said making himself scarce.

"Hey kid," he said to me now that we were just a few feet apart.

"Hey," I said diverting my eyes now and then before finally looking at him. "Dad I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have told you the way I did. I wanted today to be fun and I ruined it by bringing this on you."

"I'm glad you told me. It beats hearing it second hand. That would have been worse."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Dad, whatever you need I'm here."

"Thank you Bells."

Charlie walked a little closer to me. He and I were never really the emotional type. He always had his space and I had mine. Charlie hugged me and I hugged him back, careful with my own strength.

When we let go of each other he patted my shoulder. "You should go be with Renesmee. That little baby of yours is worried about you."

I looked at Charlie making sure that's what he wanted. He simply nodded.

~*~*~*~

I walked over and picked up my daughter and walked towards the water's edge. I held her as tight as I could without trying to crush her, not that I could. Renesmee had thankfully been born with her father's skin. I closed my eyes and placed my head on her forehead. Renesmee placed a hand on my cheek and the first image she showed me was of me in my angry rage.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," I whispered to her.

The next image she showed me was of the two of us standing there but from her perspective. Her eyes.

"Um, Bella," I could hear Jake say not far off.

I knew what he wanted to tell me but I ignored him, I didn't care. I could feel the sun as it started to set, not opening my eyes. Simply letting the sun radiate off my skin not even worrying if my skin sparkled like diamonds and not even worrying about the three people watching me. I wasn't ready to move and so I stayed there a little longer, just me and my daughter: a piece of tranquility in an unjust world.


	5. The Soundtrack

_**Songs that inspired "Sweet Dreams Baby"**_

**"My Child" by Plumb****  
**  
Peacefully you are sleeping  
Silently you dream  
And I cannot help but feeling blessed  
While watching you

Your eyes  
My eyes  
Your smile  
My smile  
Your love  
My gain  
Your hurt  
My pain  
Your laugh  
My joy  
Every time, it's mine  
You are my child

I will always protect you  
Oh and I will even let you go  
I'll spend the sweetest time holding you  
And will let you grow

Your eyes  
My eyes  
Your smile  
My smile  
Your love  
My gain  
Your hurt  
My pain  
Your laugh  
My joy  
Every time, it's mine  
You are my child

Don't ever be afraid  
Don't ever be afraid  
Cause I am here  
And if you start to fear  
Just close your eyes  
And hear me say

Your love  
My gain  
Your hurt  
My pain  
Your laugh  
My joy  
Every time, it's mine  
You are my child 

* * *

**"Blink" by Plumb**

I'd like to remember  
I'd like to know all you are  
I'd like to know everything you'll be  
Where will you go? What will you do?  
When the world's right in front of you

When I think of how slowly life passes by  
Then I'll blink and you're growing  
No longer a child  
What I can do, to capture this moment in time  
Is to sing you a lullaby

I like to watch you dream  
I like to touch your face  
I like to hold you in a sweet embrace  
When will you laugh? When will you cry?  
When you need a special place to hide

When I think of how slowly life passes by  
Then I'll blink and you're growing  
No longer a child  
What I can do, to capture this moment in time  
Is to sing you a lullaby

When I think of how slowly life passes by  
Then I'll blink and you're growing  
No longer a child  
What I can do, to capture this moment in time  
Is to sing you a lullaby

* * *

**"Always" by Plumb**

Out of nowhere  
You came  
From a little dust  
And a little rain  
And when I looked down at  
Your face  
It showed to me  
The truth and grace

I will always try to keep you very safe

So open up your eyes  
So they can look in mine  
And see a small reflection  
And when you close your eyes  
I pray the thoughts inside  
Are beautiful and true

I won't always  
Be this strong  
And I won't always  
Be the one  
To kiss the bruise  
Or heal the scrapes  
To wipe the tear drops  
From your face

But I will always love you more each day

So open up your eyes  
So they can look in mine  
And see a small reflection  
And when you close your eyes  
I pray the thoughts inside  
Are beautiful and true

I will always love you more each day  
I will always try to keep you safe

So open up your eyes  
So they can look in mine  
And see a small reflection  
And when you close your eyes  
I pray the thoughts inside  
Are beautiful and true

I will always  
I will always ... love you

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Crazy Ride by Michelle Branch**

Goodnight big moon, sweet dreams baby

If I could have one wish tonight

It would be that

You always keep

keep the starlight in your eyes

One day you'll grow up

One day you'll walk out

In this big world on your own

And they'll be days when

Your heart'll break and

You'll swear that all your strength is gone

But then you'll find a way to carry on

(Chorus:)

Heaven knows that it's a crazy ride

It's never perfect all the time

It'll pull you down and send you flyin'

So baby hold on tight

On this crazy ride

Don't be scared when

You're in the darkness

The sun is swallowed by the ground

You think it's gone but it's

Hangin' on it's just

On the outside of town

Even when you're lost

You can be found

(Chorus)

Oh

Oh

Oh oh

Heaven knows that it's a crazy ride

It's never perfect all the time

You know it's just a crazy ride

It's never perfect all the time

It'll pull you down and send you flyin'

So baby hold on tight

On this crazy ride

Good night big moon, sweet dreams baby

~*~*~*~

"**Going Under" by Evanescence**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under


End file.
